Moral
by Xsaid
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después de tener sexo te enterases de que te has acostado con tu cuñado? ¿Y si además de eso añadimos que estás coladito por sus huesos y encima es tu nuevo profesor? NaruSasu/ItaNaru
1. Moral

Sasuke recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al vestíbulo para cambiarse. Ahora le tocaba educación física. Se puso los pantalones cortos negros y la camisa de manga corta blanca y salió al patio donde les esperaba Gai para comenzar la clase. A Sasuke no le gustaba hacer ejercicio y hoy tocaba carrera continua durante toda la clase, así que trató de inventarse una excusa para saltarse la clase e ir a otra parte.

**Gai-sensei **dijo con voz fingidamente débil.

**¿Si Sasuke? ¿Te encuentras bien?** Le preguntó su profesor preocupado.

**No… la verdad es que me duele la barriga ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?** Preguntó medio encogido tapando su tripa con una de sus manos.

**Claro** después de decir eso se giró al resto de la clase **¡comenzad a correr!**

Sasuke sonrió maléficamente y se dirigió a la enfermería. Justo antes de llegar giró y se metió a los vestuarios. Se puso su uniforme que era bastante sencillo; pantalón largo negro y camisa blanca de manga corta y sacó su móvil. Vio que tenía una llamada perdida de su jefe y se apresuró a llamarlo.

_**Hola Sasuke-kun **_saludó.

_**Hola Orochimaru ¿para qué me has llamado?**_Preguntó sentado en el banco del vestíbulo.

_**Tienes un cliente reservado a las ocho **_le dijo _**ven sobre las seis para que te preparemos **_

_**OK, hasta luego **_se despidió.

_**Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun**_ Orochimaru colgó.

Sasuke cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del instituto. Por suerte no se encontró con nadie, sería problemático inventar una excusa. En cuanto cruzó un par de calles llamó un taxi y le dio la dirección. Sacó su Ipod y se puso los cascos en las orejas, lo encendió empezando a escuchar su canción preferida: Cruel de Tori Amos.

Los ritmos lentos y tristes de la canción junto a la voz de la cantante le envolvieron en su propia atmósfera llena de fantasía. Con los ojos vacíos observaba el paisaje urbano que se cruzaba en su muerta mirada. Sasuke cerró los ojos y reprimió las ganas de llorar. Sería tan fácil rendirse y dejarse llevar… a pesar de su debilidad era lo suficiente valiente para seguir adelante o mejor dicho, demasiado cobarde para terminar con todo. Esa era su vida, no era de las mejores pero estaba convencido de que las habría mucho peores. Que todo lo que tenía que soportar no era más que una efímera carga comparada con la de otros.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había llegado a su destino. Le entregó el dinero al taxista y bajó del taxi. Subió las escaleras de ese viejo edificio y metió la llave en la cerradura. Abrió dificultosamente pues la cerradura era muy vieja. Dejó la mochila en el pequeño salón, encima de su mesita-brasero y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se puso unos vaqueros de pitillo azules desgastados con rotos en las rodillas y una camisa negra de manga larga con el Canje del amor chorreando sangre en la espalda y unas deportivas blancas de marca. Se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y se peinó un poco deshaciendo la gomina.

Entró en la pequeña cocina que comunicaba con el salón y abrió nevera. Apenas había un par de huevos, leche y algo de carne. Tomó los filetes de cerdo y los huevos y preparó algo rápido para comer. Comió en silencio ya que no le gustaba la televisión y salió de su apartamento cogiendo las llaves, el móvil, el Ipod, algo de dinero y el abono de transporte.

Caminó hasta la estación más cercana y cogió un expreso hasta los barrios bajos de Kioto. En el tren, en la calle y en el bus, varias personas se le quedaron mirando fascinadas. Tanto su estilo como belleza eran excepcionales sin duda. Sasuke no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba sumido en su música. A pesar de tener bastante memoria libre en su reproductor solo tenía un par de canciones; la mencionada anteriormente, Histeria y My Inmortal. Él no era de escuchar música pero odiaba el ordinario ruido exterior así que prefería escuchar un sonido que amortiguase el de la realidad y le permitiese sumergirse en sí mismo aunque solo fuese durante unos instantes.

Con el trabajo que tenía podría comprarse muchas cosas y mejorar su casa pero estaba ahorrando para un proyecto importante para él. Tampoco es que necesitase mucho dinero para hacerlo pero él quería vivir con lo necesario hasta que llegase ese momento. Cerró los ojos y sonrió imperceptiblemente complacido por su futuro. _"Sí… dejaré esta nítida etapa para centrarme en otra nueva"_

El edificio que se alzaba ante sus ojos era muy moderno y lujoso, quizá demasiado para encontrarse donde se emplazaba. Él lo conocía bien, como la palma de su mano. Entró sin saludar al portero, este ya le conocía y pasó directamente al ascensor sin pasar por la recepción. En el piso cuarenta y nueve se bajó y tocó la puerta del despacho de Orochimaru.

**Pasa **le dijo este.

**He venido un poco antes **contestó Sasuke sentándose en el sofá de color caramelo.

**Mejor, así tendrás más tiempo para que te preparemos** Orochimaru abrió su cajón y sacó una cartulina de color negra. La puso sobre la mesa y Sasuke la recogió de inmediato.

**¿Este es mi cliente?** Preguntó sorprendido. No podía creer que la persona de la foto tuviese que recurrir a sus servicios.

**Sí, y te aseguro que en persona impresiona mucho más **agregó Orochimaru divertido.

**Hmm **emitió pensativo mientras revisaba el informe.

Umino Kyuubi, sin duda tanto el nombre como el apellido eran falsos. Profesor, _"También falso"_ pensó Sasuke divertido, nadie pondría su verdadera profesión. Veinticinco años… Siguió leyendo su perfil y cada cosa le parecía más falsa que la anterior. Todo su perfil era tan falso y sin embargo su sonrisa parecía tan real… sus ojos azules claros desprendían determinación, la piel dorada parecía regalada por los dioses y el rubio de su cabello rivalizaba con el resplandor del mismísimo Sol. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las marcas de sus mejillas, debía ser alguien astuto. No parecía ningún desgraciado en la vida ni tampoco alguien necesitado así que no le entraba en la cabeza como podía ser que alguien así solicitase sus servicios.

Levantó la vista y pilló a Orochimaru con una sonrisa algo siniestra en la cara.

**¿Dónde está la pega?** Preguntó Sasuke sabiendo que algo malo tenía que tener alguien tan perfecto.

**Tendrás que vestirte de mujer** dijo con un pequeña risa.

**¿Qué? **—preguntó extrañado **pero ha solicitado los servicios de un chico, debería saber con lo que se va a encontrar.**

**Dice que es una de sus fantasías, ya sabes lo raros que son algunos hombres… **

**¿Y cómo debo vestirme exactamente?**

**Te vestirás de colegiala**

**Tsk **Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Un pedófilo con tendencias travestis.

**Ve a la habitación trescientos dos, allí te arreglará Sakura.**

**Vale **dijo Sasuke levantándose.

**Sasuke **le llamó su jefe cuando estaba a punto de salir **no te enamores**

… Sasuke solo asintió y salió de la habitación con la mirada triste. _"Yo no puedo enamorarme"_ se dijo.

Entró en la habitación que Orochimaru le había indicado. Sakura todavía no había llegado. Era una habitación amplia con baño completo. Debía ser un hombre con dinero para poder haber pagado esa habitación con sus servicios más lo extras que había pedido. En el fondo de la sala, en frente de la puerta se hallaba una cama doble grande con muchos cojines en colores vino y morada oscuro. Había unos ventanales que estaban parcialmente cubiertos por las grandes cortinas lila que arrastraban sobre el suelo. El techo era de color blanco con detalles en relieve. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un papel de pared de color morado-lila y la moqueta era de terciopelo negro. Había dos mesillas de cristal de bohemia a los laterales con lámparas de lava y un armario empotrado con las puertas blancas y detalles barrocos. El baño estaba compuesto por una bañera hidromasaje, una cabina de ducha con chorros, un retrete y un lavabo con armario de color blanco de varios cajones. La pared estaba cubierta en su totalidad por espejos haciendo que el baño se reflejara así mismo y pareciese más luminoso y grande.

Hizo sus necesidades y se lavó la cara. Guardó sus cosas en un cajón de una de las mesillas cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

**Adelante **

**Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun** le saludó Sakura con su habitual traje de sirvienta.

**Buenas Sakura-san** la saludó con una sonrisa amistosa.

**¿Qué tal? **Preguntó acomodando su baúl de instrumentos a un lado de la cama.

**Como siempre ¿y tú? **Preguntó él.

**Igual** ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Luego Sakura suspiró.

**Vamos al baño** dijo extrayendo lo que necesitaba para asear a Sasuke.

Sakura masajeaba el cabello ahora lacio de Sasuke con el acondicionador de plátano. Sasuke no se quejaba por los pequeños tirones que sentía de vez en cuando. Sakura era la única persona que le tocaba con fines cariñosos y no sexuales. Su suave voz, sus palabras bien elegidas y su cariño fraternal relajaban a Sasuke hasta tal punto de quedarse dormido.

**Ahora te voy a untar un bálsamo relajante erótico** informó Sakura.

**Hm.**

Después de un largo masaje con el aceite de coco y frambuesa por todo el cuerpo pálido de Sasuke. Esta le secó con sumo cuidado el pelo. Luego se lo planchó y subió las puntas, dejándolo caer en capas un poco más debajo de sus hombros.

**Primero te voy a vestir para que no se arruine el maquillaje.**

**¿Maquillaje? Solo me dijeron que me vestiría de mujer…** refunfuñó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura le dio a Sasuke unas bragas blancas con fresitas impresas y él se las puso disgustado. Luego le puso una falda plisada azul marino, que apenas tapaba su trasero y entrepierna, una camisa de marinera de manga corta con el lazo azul marino también, unos calcetines blancos que llegaban por encima de las rodillas junto con unos mocasines negros de su talla. Sasuke se sintió cohibido con aquellas ropas y se podía apreciar en el ligero sonrojo que portaba. Sakura sacó la base cremosa un tono por debajo de la tez de Sasuke y se la aplicó uniformemente por toda la cara. Luego con los polvos perfeccionó y realzó los rasgos dulces de Sasuke. Cogió el lápiz de ojos negro y delineó los afilados ojos con él, aplicó máscara de rímel negra haciendo que sus pestañas quedasen definidas y con volumen. Eso le daba un aire felino a su cara. Le aplicó sombras con purpurina de color rosa claro e hidrató con gloss rosado sus finos labios dotándolos de algo más de volumen. Por último le perfumó con olor a vainilla suave. La belleza femenina de Sasuke era indiscutible en esos momentos. Sakura quedó asombrada por su trabajo. _"Está claro que donde hay material se puede sacar mucho partido"_ pensó orgullosa. Sasuke se miró sin reconocerse abriendo los ojos. Luego frunció el ceño, le picaban los ojos y no se podía arrascar.

**No frunzas el ceño ni te toques o arruinarás mi trabajo Sasuke** le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cariñosa.

**Lo sé **contestó él.

Sakura recogió sus cosas y se marchó despidiendo a Sasuke con una mirada culpable. Sasuke era demasiado apetecible y aunque no lo pareciera también inocente. Rogó que no sufriese mucho esa noche. Sasuke por su parte se tumbó en la cama cerrando los ojos escuchando su música. Los momentos previos a la llegada de sus clientes siempre se sentía nervioso y ansioso. A Sasuke le gustaba engañarse y pensar, mientras practicaba sus servicios, que la otra persona le trataba con amor y cariño y no con lujuria y deseo.

Sobre las ocho y cinco se abrió la puerta de la habitación trescientos dos dejando ver a un chico de veinticinco años, rubio y alto, entrar por ella con algo de nerviosismo. Todos sus pensamientos y temores quedaron olvidados cuando vio al chico tumbado en la cama con rostro apacible. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio desde la puerta unos segundos antes de cerrar con cuidado para no despertarle. Dejó sus cosas en el armario y se fue a duchar, después de todo acababa de volver de su trabajo. El agua caliente le relajó y se tomó un baño calmado. No podía parar de pensar en la belleza de aquel chico que dormía ajeno a su presencia. A pesar del maquillaje y la vestimenta pudo suponer que era menor de edad y eso no le hizo mucha gracia. De todas formas el Hotel _El sonido _tenía fama de ser muy discreto y allí solo acudía gente importante o con dinero, lo cual abarcaba a los políticos, policías, empresarios… Podía recordar como se había opuesto a esto cuando su prometido se lo propuso, ¿es que alguien le propondría a su prometido que se acostase con un consorte antes de anunciar su unión? Él sabía que su prometido solo lo hacía porque quería que se lo pensase todo muy bien antes de casarse con él y esa era una prueba interna para los dos. Eran raros y lo sabían, quizá por eso congeniaron enseguida.

Se ató una toalla a la cintura con fuerza y con otra comenzó a secarse el pelo mientras abría la puerta del baño cruzándose con su amante de una sola noche. Sasuke que se había despertado hacía poco con el ruido de la ducha, miró sorprendido a su cliente. Se quedó sin palabras, totalmente en blanco, cuando vio la imagen de Kyuubi saliendo del baño tapando sus bajos con una toalla y con otra secando el oro revoltoso que se levantaba por encima de su cabeza.

Sasuke se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Orochimaru tenía razón, era mucho más impresionante en persona. Sus ojos recorrieron trémulos el perfecto y musculado cuerpo, los pectorales, los abdominales, los bíceps, la cintura… todo era perfectamente proporcional y masculino al parecer de Sasuke.

Sasuke iba a disculparse por haberse quedado dormido cuando el joven rubio que le sacaba un par de centímetros le acalló poniendo un dedo delante de sus labios impregnados de gloss.

**¿Cómo te llamas? **Preguntó el rubio.

**Sasuke** contestó algo titubeante, normalmente no le preguntaban su nombre **¿y usted? **Se atrevió a preguntar.

**Naruto **contestó el otro complacido **Eres precioso Sasuke.**

Sasuke se sonrojó totalmente y apartó la mirada cohibido. _"Parezco una niñita virgen"_ pensó enfurruñado consigo mismo. El sensei tomó la barbilla de Sasuke entre sus dedos y le obligó a mirarle. Sasuke vio como se acercaba poco a poco mirándole traviesamente y su corazón empezó a bombear rápido. Naruto tomó con lentitud los labios de Sasuke después de haber retirado con el dedo el molesto gloss con el que le habían maquillado. Sus labios eran finos, suaves, le recordaban a los de su prometido. Por otro lado Sasuke sintió mariposas en su estómago cuando Naruto le besó. Tenía los labios algo carnosos y se deslizaban con deliciosa lentitud sobre los suyos. Sasuke sintió que si Naruto no le agarraba subiría flotando hasta el techo y eso le asustó. Rompió el beso sin muchas ganas temiendo el comportamiento negativo de Naruto, pero este solo le sonrió para atraerlo de nuevo abrazándolo con fuerza. Sasuke subió sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Naruto ladeando un poco su rostro para besarle mejor. Naruto pasó sus brazos entorno a la cintura de Sasuke y le pegó más contra su torso desnudo. Sasuke gimió bajito pero lo suficiente para que el rubio le oyese. Con lentitud recorrió con la lengua los labios de Sasuke separándolos e introduciéndola en su interior acariciando la del otro. Sasuke enredó su lengua con la de Naruto y lamió su extensión mientras separaba un poco sus labios para luego juntarlos de nuevo, deslizarse un poco y volver a repetir el proceso. Por alguna razón a Naruto le pareció sumamente erótico el ritmo tan lento y detallado que llevaban. Lentamente fue empujando a Sasuke hasta llegar a la cama donde lo recostó despacio. Sasuke abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada deseosa de ese dios griego y sin darse cuenta separó las piernas lentamente. La falda marcaba perfectamente la erección del pelinegro bajo ella y Naruto no pudo más que mirarlo deseosos de probarle. Se agachó y rozó con la nariz su ombligo que estaba al descubierto, depositó un beso haciendo que la piel de Sasuke se erizase. Luego subió la camisa con su nariz un poco, rozando sus labios con la piel albina de Sasuke. Así poco a poco Sasuke se sentía cada vez más excitado. Con los dientes tomó el dobladillo de la camisa de uniforme y la subió lentamente haciendo rozar la fina capa de tela con los pezones excitados de Sasuke, este suspiraba y agarraba las sábanas extasiado. Cuando hubo subido la camisa por encima del pecho de Sasuke, sacó la lengua y dejándola blanda, la paseó por toda la superficie. Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir cuando la sintió encima de uno de sus pezones. Mojados como estaban, el aire que expulsaba Naruto, concienzudamente de su boca, los irritaba y le excitaba en demasía. Sonrió al ver a Sasuke tan excitado por unos simples roces. Abrió la boca lo suficiente para que los labios no tocasen sus pezones, no quería darle ese gusto aún, y los mordió levemente estirando de ellos.

**Ah...mh **gimió Sasuke cerrando los ojos y disfrutando. Normalmente solía ser él el que daba placer y no al revés. Sin duda le gustaba como lo hacía ese rubio.

**¿Te gusta Sasu? **Preguntó en un susurro en su oído estirando uno de sus pezones con la mano que no recibía el peso de su cuerpo.

**Ah s-sí… **contestó Sasuke con otro gemido ahogado.

Naruto aprovechó que Sasuke había abierto la boca para besarle con lujuria mordiendo levemente su lengua o sus labios y tirando de ellos para luego succionar o lamer con la lengua. Le hizo levantarse un poco para quitarle la camisa y fue llenando de besos y lamidas su camino hasta el cuello níveo de Sasuke mientras sus traviesas manos viajaban en dirección a la erección palpitante del pelinegro. Acarició sus muslos por debajo de la falda y con destreza bajó un poco las bragas para colar su mano dentro mientras mordía el cuello se Sasuke.

—**Gime para mí Sasuke **dijo roncamente en la mandíbula de este tomando su pene erecto con la mano libre.

**¡Ah! Sí Naruto ¡mph! **Respondió entre gemidos expresivos.

Sasuke abrió más las piernas excitado notando la erección del contrario rozar el interior de sus muslos. Se sentía en la gloria y había olvidado por completo que estaba trabajando. Él sentía que estaba haciendo el amor de verdad por primera vez en su vida. Naruto dejó desatendida la erección de Sasuke un momento para bajar del todo las braguitas. Sonrió cuando vio que eran de fresas y vio la cara abochornada de este. Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Sasuke, que este flexionó, rozando el glande con el esfínter del pequeño. A Sasuke le bombeaba tan rápido el corazón que lo sentía en sus oídos. Naruto acarició de nuevo el miembro de Sasuke mientras le susurraba obscenidades y este se corrió cuando le llamó amor. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y lamió todo el líquido que Sasuke había desparramado sobre su cuerpo con deleite, sintiendo los zafiros clavados en sus acciones. Después se dirigió al esfínter de este y lamió sus alrededores lentamente haciendo suspirar y gemir entrecortadamente al une. Ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad, solo se dejaban llevar por sus deseos y sensaciones. Sasuke arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto explorar su interior y volvió a excitarse de nuevo para la sorpresa y agrado del rubio. Luego Sasuke llevó sus propios dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos mientras que Naruto le sacaba la falda, dejándolo tan solo con la camisa arremangada que sacó poco después y se quedó embobado viendo como Sasuke se penetraba así mismo con sus dedos. Le miraba sin pudor y se mordía el labio inferior dejando escapar de vez en cuando algún que otro gemido. Naruto comenzó a acariciarse inconscientemente y cuando Sasuke le vio sonrió y se relamió aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Naruto pensó que ya era hora de entrar en acción y terminar con eso. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y la sacó de su interior, con la otra mano guió su verga hacia la entrada rosada del pelinegro y entró poco a poco, suspirando mientras Sasuke enredaba las piernas a su alrededor y se retorcía placenteramente como un gato.

**Solo te falta ronronear gatito **le dijo Naruto soltado un jadeo al final, acaba de entrar por completo.

Sasuke gimió profundamente y Naruto comenzó un suave vaivén sobre las caderas de Sasuke. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo degustándose en un beso profundo y mojado que dejó a ambos sin aliento. Naruto aceleró un poco sus embestidas haciendo caso a las súplicas indirectas de su amante de una noche. Sasuke movía sus caderas lo más rápido que podía clamando por más.

**Naruto dame más fuerte** logró decir con algo de claridad.

Naruto salió del interior de Sasuke recibiendo una protesta silenciosa y volteó el cuerpo del moreno poniéndolo de cuclillas hacia delante, apoyándolo en los antebrazos. Volvió a penetrarle esta vez con fuerza y mantuvo ese ritmo frenético. Sasuke tenía las sábanas agarradas con fuerza mientras la cama no paraba de agitarse. Sintió un tremendo placer durante un instante y sin tener que repetirlo, Naruto se hizo paso en su interior hasta volver a golpear en ese punto de nuevo. Sasuke veía próximo su final sin embargo Naruto aún tenía mucho que dar de sí.

Los suspiros y jadeos de ambos colmaban el ambiente cargado de pasión ciega. Sasuke arqueó aún más su espalda y miró al techo abriendo su boca dejando que la saliva se escurriese de sus labios entreabiertos mientras luchaba por respirar. Naruto se movía lentamente haciendo movimientos circulares y de vez en cuando saliendo para entrar bruscamente.

**¡AH! **Gimió escandalosamente Sasuke para poco después correrse. Sasuke no aguantó más y calló sobre la cama haciéndola botar. Naruto sonrió divertido.

**¿Ya te has cansado Sasuke? **Preguntó con sarcasmo **pues la noche aún no acaba…**

Con un Sasuke de espaldas y tumbado Naruto siguió envistiéndole, esta vez más rápidamente, bruscamente, atolondradamente… como le había enseñado su amante. _"Es tan placentero…" _pensaba el rubio. Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado pero aún así se volvió a poner duro y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le habló a su cliente.

**Te cabalgaré **dijo entre jadeos.

**Como quieras **contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se levantó para dejar que su cliente se recostara. Estaba caliente, sudado y cansado por el gran orgasmo que había alcanzado, pero al ver la hombría despertada, la sonrisa traviesa y el júbilo de los ojos azules, sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y se sentó sobre el pene de Naruto gimiendo en su penetración. Naruto se relamió los labios y Sasuke comenzó a saltar lentamente sobre la erección del sensei volviendo a enderezar su órgano reproductor. Naruto agarró con fuerza la cintura y le impuso un ritmo rápido ayudándole con pequeños saltos de cadera a destiempo. Sasuke echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se irguió quedando verticalmente sentado sobre sus talones comenzó a botar con un ritmo enfermizamente placentero. Cerró los ojos con deleite mirando el techo y gimió cuando sintió la mano del contrario ceñirse sobre su erección húmeda. A los pocos segundos volvió a eyacular.

**¿Cuántas veces más piensas correrte gatito? **Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa perversa.

**Las necesarias para llevarte al paraís**o contestó mirándole con fiereza.

Sin hacer caso a su placer, él mismo se levantó y se puso a cuatro patas esperando la intrusión del otro. Naruto se encaminó hacia el agujero de la lujuria y ansioso penetró con fuerza a Sasuke, haciéndole gritar de dolor y placer.

**Mph eres… lo mejor que he probado** le felicitó Naruto.

Sasuke complacido comenzó a ayudar a Naruto con las profundas envestidas. Naruto se montó sobre Sasuke y agarrando su pelo aceleró la bestialidad con la que penetraba al chico. Comenzó a sentir por fin el ansiado regocijo del orgasmo final y se apresuró en auto complacerse. Sasuke no sabía si gritar de placer o llorar de dolor, se sentía vivo. Ese era uno de los mejores momentos. Ahora su amante se derramaría en su interior llenándolo de vida y calor humano, luego se recostaría a su lado y le susurraría un te amo falso para después abandonarse en su mundo imperfecto realista. Poco después de que Naruto pronunciase un nombre que no logró oír, pero que prefirió pensar que era el suyo, sintió la semilla de la vida llenar su recto y se estremeció llegando al orgasmo de nuevo. Naruto soltó su pelo desplomándose ambos sobre la cama respirando rápidamente. Sasuke había tocado la gloria y había saboreado el gusto del paraíso en sus labios, pero sabía que nada de eso era real, sabía que nada de eso era para él.

Después de unos minutos ahí recostados, Sasuke gateó por la cama para bajarse y entrar al baño. Naruto simplemente gateo hasta la cama de medio lado y se introdujo en ella para caer en un profundo y merecido sueño. Sasuke frotaba con fuerza su piel mientras el agua caliente y sus propias lágrimas se escurrían por su cuerpo. Todo había sido maravilloso, sin duda alguna demasiado. Cuando salió de la ducha vio el maquillaje estropeado y con crema hidratante lo retiró de su cara. Miró el reloj del baño y vio con sorpresa que era casi la hora del amanecer. _"El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido"_ pensó con desánimo _"Me gustaría dormir entre tus brazos Naruto, pero eso no puede ser" _se dijo recordando que tenía clase y un importante examen de matemáticas para el cual no había podido estudiar. Si sus notas bajaban más ese trimestre tendría que presentarse a la repesca y eso no le hacía gracia. Salió del baño envuelto en un albornoz muy suave y se vistió en silencio al lado del cuerpo exhausto de su cliente. Se marchó sin hacer mucho ruido de la silenciosa habitación donde solo se oía la profunda respiración del sensei.

Cuando llegó a casa se vistió y preparó su desayuno rápidamente para ir al instituto. Poco después salía un pelinegro con la mirada ausente que solía portar para encaminarse a la rutina de su estúpida vida humana.

Tal vez, considerando que habían pasado tres días desde aquel encuentro, debería haber olvidado el tacto de sus manos, su olor, su sonrisa… pero no podía. ¡Y no sabía qué narices le pasaba! ¡Si tan solo era una X más en su cuadrícula! ¡¿Por qué era esa X distinta?!" Se preguntaba a todas horas un infortunado alumno de instituto.

Sasuke estaba enfadado consigo mismo y no era por pensar en Naruto a todas horas, ni por fantasear con él mientras hacía su trabajo, ni por quedarse embobado en clase buscando objetos con un mínimo parecido, ¡era porque no podía olvidar su sonrisa! Y él solo pensar que tal vez, en una remota parte de su ser, se había enamorado lo llevaba a la locura diaria. Porque él no debía enamorarse. No debía hacerlo. No podía hacerlo.

Cerró su libro de historia esperando a que sonase el timbre que daba por terminada la clase. Esos días había estado especialmente raro, incluso su jefe lo había notado. Su forma de andar, de comer, de mirar sin ver… todo había cambiado. No se mostraba receloso ante la compañía de otros ni contestaba con silencio las preguntas de sus admiradoras… ahora ya no era _Sasuke_. Ahora era _Sasuke_ pero a la vez no lo era _"¿qué me está pasando?"_

Se levantó de su asiento y miró a través de la ventana el patio vacío. Apenas unas canchas de voleibol y una pista de atletismo rellenaban el vacío. No iba a una escuela de renombre, no lo necesitaba. No tenía lujos, no los necesitaba. No tenía amigos, no los necesitaba. ¿Tenía corazón? Él lo dudaba, mejor dicho, lo había dudado durante toda su existencia; ni la muerte de sus padres, ni el abandono de su hermano, ni la pérdida de su anterior vida, lo habían inmutado en lo más mínimo. Todo le era indiferente.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar aquella noche en la que se sintió vivo después de mucho tiempo. Tenía ganas de terminar ya con todo eso.

Con melancolía y la mirada oculta bajo su máscara inquebrantable, se sentó de nuevo en su asiento esperando a que, su profesor de matemáticas, se dignase a aparecer. Ibiki había estado faltando las últimas clases y eso era impropio de él.

Oyó la puerta corredera abrirse y a los alumnos murmurar algo mientras hacían ruido con sus sillas pero no levantó la mirada hasta que una conocida voz llegó a sus oídos.

**Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y voy a suplantar durante un tiempo a Ibiki-san.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin creer lo que estaba escuchando alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa zorruna de aquel rubio que lo traía de cabeza. Cuando Naruto cruzó su mirada con la del pelinegro de la última fila, se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, en cambio le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a aquel chico que le miraba confuso y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?

No habló durante toda la clase y tampoco le despegó la mirada a su sensei. Naruto explicaba como daría el temario y como le gustaba corregir mientras sentía unos conocidos ojos negros perforarle con la mirada. De vez en cuando cruzaba su mirada a posta con la de Sasuke pero de manera indiferente.

Esto hacía que se confundiese más aún al sentir el calor que subía por su garganta, no sabía si era de rabia, indignación o alegría. Eran emociones demasiado complicadas para que él las entendiese.

Cuando sonó la campana salió pitando de la clase y se dirigió al baño de hombres. Se remojó la cara y jadeó con fuerza un par de veces antes de desplomarse sobre la taza del inodoro.

**¿Qué pasa con ese dobe?** Dijo confuso** primero me sonríe y luego me ignora… ¡¿y a mí que %*&#¬ me importa?! **

Durante toda la semana Sasuke trató de ignorar a Naruto todo lo posible, cuando veía que se iban a cruzar por algún pasillo daba media vuelta y salía corriendo y el clase procuraba pasar desapercibido o simplemente se la saltaba, pero cuando los ojos azabaches se cruzaban con las orbes azulinas, el tiempo se detenía y el corazón se le encogía.

Cada tarde se acostaba con sus clientes y cada vez le costaba más el no pronunciar su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

A veces soñaba que él era el seme, otras era el uke, algunas hacían el amor y otras, simplemente, desataban su pasión.

Naruto se había cansado ya del comportamiento evasivo de su alumno desaparecido y había decidido hacerle una visita a su casa, pero recordando el trabajo de este, prefirió esperar a la salida del edificio.

Cuando Sasuke entraba en el edificio acompañado de un rubio con coleta trajeado, sin saber cómo ni por qué echó a andar y agarró el brazo de Sasuke. El pelinegro sorprendido fue arrastrado calle abajo por su sensei hasta que llegaron a un oscuro callejón.

**¡¿Qué mierda te crees que haces?!** Le gritó una vez que hubo parado de arrastrarle soltándose del agarre bruscamente.

**¡¿Y tú qué eh?! ¡Eres menor Sasuke, por el amor de Dios Dattebayou!** Le gritó Naruto en tono irritado. Sasuke le miró con furia.

**¡Pues tú no te lo pensaste dos veces antes de acostarte con migo! **

**¡Eso no fue así-ttebayou! **_"¿Por qué habla con esa coletilla?"_ se preguntó extrañado Sasuke sin dejar de mirar sus labios. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos había posado su vista sobre ellos.

**Tú no entiendes nada ¡No te metas en mis asuntos dobe!** Siseó amenazante mirando los ojos sorprendidos y enfurecidos del otro.

Naruto no supo porqué había reaccionado así. Solo supo que había jalado de Sasuke y había juntado sus labios en un beso posesivo y lujurioso. Sasuke que en un principio se resistió, terminó correspondiendo su beso con más ganas.

Ambos peleaban por el control pero ninguno quería ceder. Tan desesperados estaban de la presencia del otro, que no se dieron cuenta de cuando pasaron de los besos bruscos a los besos lentos y suaves. Después de unos minutos más de besos mojados y caricias. Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron al piso del primero, a terminar allí lo que habían empezado.

Ya fuera por el destino o por sus deseos, terminaron enredados en las sábanas de nuevo. Pero esta vez con un ligero cambio, ahora Sasuke no estaba trabajando, debía estarlo haciendo pero en su lugar estaba disfrutando de las caricias y besos de Naruto por todo su cuerpo.

Despertó perezosamente encontrándose con el rostro sereno de su alumno. Alarmado por lo que había ocurrido, Naruto salió del piso sin despedirse. Sasuke se parecía demasiado a él.

Sasuke no fue a clase ese día. No tenía valor para encontrarse con la mirada de su sensei. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que se había enamorado? Llorando en silencio se acurrucó entre las sábanas para abandonar su cuerpo en el lecho.

Al día siguiente, después de la clase dada. Sin ningún motivo ni explicación, Naruto y Sasuke terminaron con las piernas enredadas en el baño de profesores.

**Esto nos traerá problemas **dijo Naruto mientras envestía salvajemente a Sasuke.

…Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

Sasuke se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Naruto y enlazó sus piernas a la cadera del contrario permitiendo la entrada al miembro que le llenaba de placer. Una vez que ambos terminaron, después de varios orgasmos por parte de Sasuke y algunos por parte de Naruto. El último se marchó dejando al primero en el suelo, medio desnudo, con el semen chorreando de sus muslos y una sonrisa traviesa. Naruto sonrió de medio lado cuando oyó a su amante maldecir el miembro del mismo.

--

Cada vez que alguno tenía tiempo, después de las clases, en la noche o en el día, se reunían a escondidas para profanar sus corazones y contaminar sus conciencias.

Sasuke se iba enamorando cada día más del perverso sensei al cual se abría de piernas y se podía decir lo mismo del rubio compañero.

--

Habían pasado dos meses desde que esos dos habían comenzado a verse a escondidas y dos mese habían pasado desde que Sasuke había abandonado el hotel "El Sonido". Pero la felicidad eterna no dura para siempre.

Acababa de llegar a casa y arrojar las llaves cuando vio una carta en el suelo del recibidor. La cogió extrañado y volteó el sobre. "Uchiha Itachi" leyó asombrado. _"¿Cómo se atreve ese bastardo a enviarme semejante burla?". _Arrojó la carta sobre la mesita de estar y se fue a dar una ducha para estar preparado para la noche. Pero la curiosidad pudo al gato…

_Está usted invitado a la unión matrimonial que se celebra en nombre de Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto…_

Y la curiosidad mató al gato. Sasuke cayó de rodillas con la carta ante sus ojos. La tinta de esta comenzó a diluirse ante la mirada ausente e incrédula y el corazón despedazado de Sasuke.

--

Esa misma noche y todas las siguientes Sasuke hizo el amor con Naruto. Naruto le llenaba de besos, caricias, placer… pero ya no los sentía y cuando Naruto se dormía, Sasuke se acurrucaba en la cama y lloraba en silencio por ser tan tonto. Tan tonto de haberse enamorado.

--

El día de la boda se presentó junto a Sakura vestido totalmente de negro y mostrando el tatuaje de su cuello, el que decía: "propiedad de Orochimaru"

Naruto se sorprendió al verlo en la boda e Itachi arqueó una sonrisa malévola.

**¿Estás seguro? **Le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke cuando estaban dando el "Sí, quiero" **aún estás a tiempo…**

**Sakura** pronunció con voz monótona.

Esta se calló y ambos observaron la boda llevarse a cabo en silencio.

Cuando los recién casados civilmente salieron por la puerta del ayuntamiento, Sasuke le dedicó una última mirada a Naruto cargada de significado y después de dio la vuelta con los ojos totalmente negros y brillantes.

**Sasuke… **susurró Naruto.

--

**Sabría que volverías aquí Sasuke **dijo Orochimaru **después de todo este es tu sitio…**

**Orochimaru** le nombró fríamente **dame lo que me prometiste y déjate de rodeos**

--

_Dos años después…_

Naruto miraba como Itachi sonreía sin ningún tipo de tabú ante el altar que honraban. Él por su parte no podía para de recriminarse internamente. Él había jugado con ese chico, él lo había utilizado para llenar el vacío de su ahora esposo, había destrozado el corazón de aquel Sasuke que nada le había hecho. No podía perdonarse que por su culpa hubiera vuelto a ese tumulto y hubiera muerto, porque después de todo, él también se había enamorado pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

**Vamos Naruto-kun **le apremió Itachi pateando el retrato de su hermano al salir.

**Espera** dijo Naruto. Itachi le miró incrédulo cuando vio a su esposo agacharse y colocar una flor de loto junto a la imagen que había colocado.

Las nubes no esperaron más y soltaron su carga sobre el cementerio vacío. Naruto miró al cielo y recordó con pena, la primera vez que había mirado el rostro inexpresivo y roto de Sasuke. Naruto dejó que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con las de la lluvia que sin duda corroboraba el estado de ánimo del rubio.

En la lejanía, una joven pelirrosa, de pequeños y afilados colmillos y un joven azabache de ojos rojos a su derecha y grandes colmillos observaban la escena en silencio. El joven se relamió los labios antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino seguido de la chica.

Naruto se volteó creyendo haber visto a Sasuke en la lejanía. _"Sin duda mi imaginación desea jugarme malas pasadas"_

_Continuará_

**Joker: **he vuelto a subir el oneshot entero pues nunca iba a tener el fic completo, además después de releerlo después de tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta de que me gusta tal y como está, al igual que la continuación. Pido disculpas por mi irresponsabilidad y bipolaridad, espero que sigáis disfrutando de esta historia tanto como lo he hecho yo.


	2. Cansado

Cansado

Hacía ya dos años de que habían enterrado el cuerpo de Sasuke.

No le importaba.

Hacía ya dos años con un vacío insoportable.

No le importaba.

Hacía ya dos años que su marido le maltrataba.

No le importaba.

Hacía ya dos años que se había enamorado.

Eso sí le importaba.

Naruto es un profesor del instituto Konoha, todos los días acude a clase, todos los días vuelve a su casa y todos los días llora arrinconado en una esquina.

Quizá merecía que eso hubiese ocurrido.

Quizá Itachi tenía razón cuando le decía que le gustaba el dolor.

Quizá Sasuke fue su única salvación.

Naruto pensaba que su enamoramiento no era real, que solo había sido un juego para él, que solo le utilizó. En parte era cierto y en parte no.

Ambos se habían utilizado pero para ninguno fue un juego y mucho menos no se habían enamorado. Pero es que era un amor tan extraño… después de cuatro años sin verse… y aún no lo había olvidado.

Tal vez, si se suicidara, se diera el caso de que se reencontrase con Sasuke y así salir de ese tormento. Pero sabía que no se lo merecía, sabía que no podía. Se reía de su antigua imagen; el sensei alegre que viviera felizmente en un mundo de fantasía plagado de mentiras.

Todavía recordaba el día en que Itachi le propuso acostarse con alguien, apretó los puños con rabia. Itachi lo había preparado todo para que eso ocurriera.

--

Cuatro años antes…

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá negro que estaba a la izquierda de la mesa de Itachi. Se encontraban en su despacho, Itachi actualizando unos archivos y Naruto esperándole para regresar a casa y contarle la buena noticia del día. A Naruto le gustaba mucho el despacho del azabache. Los ventanales mostraban unas muy buenas vistas de Kioto. Las estanterías estaban perfectamente ordenadas y limpias y el gran escritorio de Itachi presidía la sala. El portátil y la lámpara eran de color gris. Un curioso color. Pero él los prefería morenos…

**Ne Ita-koi **le llamó Naruto.

**Dime Naru **respondió Itachi sin quitar la vista de su portátil.

**Me van a trasladar al instituto Konoha, un profesor se ha puesto enfermo** dijo feliz sentado en el sofá del despacho de su prometido.

**Hmm **_"Allí estudia Sasuke…" _pensó Itachi.

De repente una idea retorcida se le vino a la mente y decidió ponerla en práctica. Con una mueca que daba miedo le propuso a su prometido:

**Naruto, antes de que nos casemos, yo quiero estar seguro y que tú estés seguro de que nos amamos **dijo Itachi con rostro de preocupación fingido.

**¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?** Preguntó extrañado poniéndose serio y mostrando su verdadera edad.

**Bu-bueno yo… **dijo titubeando intencionadamente **no quiero que te arrepientas de esto.**

**No lo haré Ita-koi **dijo Naruto acercándose a su prometido y depositando un beso en sus labios.

**Pero… Naru **susurró entre sus labios.

Poco después Naruto e Itachi se fundieron en un apasionado beso que Naruto utilizó como distracción. Funcionó a la perfección ya que el rubio sabía cómo excitar al amo de su corazón. Itachi deslizó las manos a la espalda de Naruto y le atrajo hacia sí. Ambos se sumergieron en una batalla por dominar el cuerpo del otro y finalmente Naruto terminó cediendo.

--

**Naruto-Sensei **llamó un alumno.

**¿Sí Sai-kun? **Preguntó amablemente.

**No entiendo este problema**

Naruto se acerca al alumno que más dificultades tiene con la materia.

Sai en un chico de piel nívea, ojos negros y afilados y perlo oscuro y corto. Naruto odia y ama a ese alumno por parecerse y no parecerse tanto a Sasuke.

Cuando las clases terminan, Naruto se dirige diligentemente a la mansión Uchiha en la limusina que le ha obligado a usar Itachi.

La mansión es antigua, de madera y por las noches o cuando le viento la mece, cruje. Tiene tres plantas de las cuales no conoce casi nada, necesita la ayuda del personal para poder orientarse, esa casa es como un maldito laberinto. Su estudio en grande y huele a pino. Suele estar medio vacía, solo el personal imprescindible habita en ella.

Itachi pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su trabajo y el que no se va a ver con su amante. Por lo menos los golpes han cesado. Ya estaba cansado de tapar los moratones con maquillaje.

Cuando las luces se apagan y Naruto cree que nadie le observa, abre la puerta corredera de su cuarto, la que da al patio y se sienta observando las estrellas, hasta que el sol aparece.

El té está amargo y frío de esperar tantas horas.

Con labios trémulos pronuncia su nombre y las lágrimas acuden raudas a mojar su rostro. A pesar de los espasmos producidos por el llanto y el entumecimiento de los huesos, se pone de pie para volver a caer y llorar con amargura.

Quizá había llegado la hora de dar el paso, pero le aterraba encontrarse con Sasuke y que este no le perdonara.

Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, hoy el té sabía enrarecido pero nada ya le importaba. Sus fuerzas se estaban escapando.

--

Itachi observó el cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación, solo un par de horas y Naruto abandonaría este mundo. Ya no había sitio para él, ahora Deidara eclipsaba su ser.

--

Abrió los ojos, inmerso en una oscuridad cegadora, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su mente no trabajaba con normalidad. No sentía ni calor ni frío, tampoco alegría o tristeza. ¿Había encontrado la felicidad eterna?

Un rostro se cruzó por su mente como queriéndolo torturar y recordó aquella noche.

--

Cansado de esperar a que Itachi volviese del trabajo a altas horas _cuando volvía_ y del murmullo de las sirvientas que le mostraban lo que él trataba de ignorar. Pensó que ahogarse en alcohol no le vendría mal. Cogió un taxi y pidió que le llevase al local más cercano. Iba vestido con uno pantalones de lino negros y un polo azul celeste. El interior del club tenía un ambiente pesado y el mobiliario era de color rojo y negro. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de cristal que debían ser muy caros y suspiró desanimado.

**¿Qué desea? **Preguntó la camarera.

**Cualquier cosa con alcohol **respondió desinteresado paseando la vista por el local lleno de jóvenes muy apuestos y chicas ligeras de ropa**.**

**Que lo disfrute **dijo el barman entregándole el flameado de chocolate, canela, leche y ron.

Dio un par de sorbos cuando se acercaron a donde él estaba un hombre más alto que él y una mujer. Sin prestarles atención siguió bebiendo.

**¿Cómo va la noche Hinata?** Preguntó el hombre. Su voz era inexpresiva y sexy.

**Como siempre, Hebi te espera en tu despacho.**

**Antes de eso, tomaré una sangría** dijo dejando la gabardina en la barra, entre el joven rubio y él.

Naruto derramó por accidente un poco de su flameado sobre el abrigo del hombre y se disculpó torpemente.

**Lo-lo siento mucho yo…**

**Está bien no te preocupes **dijo el hombre de unos veinticinco, pelo negro-azulado, tez pálida, labios finos y rosados y ojos rojos afilados.

El traje azul resaltaba su hermosa piel y cabello. Naruto se sonrojó por ello y luego entristeció pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a él.

**Sasuke… **susurró medio borracho, no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol.

**¿Perdona? **Preguntó el hombre con la voz más sensual y ronca que Naruto jamás había oído.

**¿Te conozco? Me eres familiar pero no logro recordar… **confesó entristecido mirándole con una cara que hacía llorar a cualquiera.

**Puede que… **susurró. En esos momentos la mujer de pelo rosa y vestido negro ajustado de lentejuelas le dijo algo en voz baja al azabache **perdona debo marcharme.**

**Yo... **comenzó diciendo pero los desconocidos ya se habían marchado.

**¿Pasa algo Sasuke? **

**Nada en absoluto Sakura **contestó con una sonrisa siniestra entrando en el ascensor.

--

Era un recuerdo confuso que no estaba seguro de haber vivido realmente. Después de todo él nunca le preguntaba a Itachi lo que le hacía tomar.

**Sa-su… **no pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre ya que las fuerzas le abandonaron.

No muy lejos de allí brillaron unos ojos rojos como la sangre y poco después la noche se hizo eterna.

----

**Joker:** El final lo dejo abierto, que cada uno piense lo que desee, solo digo que Sasuke es la persona a la que me refiero en la última línea. No doy más pistas kukuku.

Respecto a las dudas, Itachi ha envenenado a Naruto para poder estar con Deidara.


End file.
